Adventures in The Grey Impala
by LaurierRusee
Summary: Sam and Dean grew up like brothers, and now, they hunt the supernatural together. Spending all that time together, on the road, in motels; makes you wonder. Do they have feelings for each other?
1. Wait, What?

**First ever Supernatural story! Whoo hooot! My disclaimer will always be in the first chapter!**

***I do not own any Supernatural characters* and some of you will read things that look familiar, because I have little quotes and moments from the show, so yeah. I thought it'd be more interesting!**

* * *

><p>I watched as the sun began setting on the horizon, dragging along clouds shades of pink and purple as a deep blue seemed to emit from an out of view source. The pink hues looked like a mixture of a painting and reality and as I stared at it more, I found more reason to teetor totter between the two.<p>

The loud, blasting stereo's vibrations shook the whole car; reverberating off the car's insides and blaring into my ears, along with Dean's occasional outburst of lyrics.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! THE PRICE OF EV-IL!" My ears had gotten well adjusted traveling with Dean, well my whole life. To be honest, I was still pissed at Dean; and began my periodic moments of silence.

"SING WITH ME SAM-MAY!" He yelled over the music and slapped my thigh, I continued to look out the window. He turned the music down and asked "You still mad about Albuquerque?" I ignored him and he sighed; not the normal _sigh_, the oh my fucking god, I can't believe we're still on this _sigh_ "Sam, I said I was sorry!" He dragged out the last few words, even though this was a regular Dean move.

"You left me in the car for _over 4 hours _while I was sick!" I said, he looked over at me, glaring me down

"What, you want me to drag you around with me?" I glared at him "I didn't think so!" He finished, oh he was not getting out of this that easily

"WITH THE AC ON HIGH!" I shouted at him, he looked at me waiting for me to continue "and the windows _sealed_ shut" I added, he looked out the window aimlessly and I groaned "Carbon Monoxide?"

"THEY….HAD…PIE" Who knew those three little words could piss me off so much. I glared at him and he sighed "Sammy, _cherry_!" I really didn't give damn about what kind of pie it was!

"Bobby made you take a class on this!" I shouted at him

"Sam, it was cherry fucking pie, in _Albuquerque_! CHERRY-wait what?" He yelled the flavor of pie again, to get his idiotic point across.

"You got put out of the class for harassing the instructor" I told him plainly, he looked away, trying to think about it

"That Constance chick?" He asked, I laughed

"Yeah" I answered

"What a _BITCH_!"

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, my hair still damp from my shower a few minutes ago. I was thinking about Eliza Marie, she's a client and her dead boyfriend's stalking her; what a job. Dean came marching out with two dress shirts in his hand, a pink one in his left and a blue one in his right.<p>

"Hey, which dress shirt should I wear for tomorrow? Pink…" He held his left hand out, and smirked "or blue?" He moved his left hand and raised his right

"I-" The phone started ringing and I smiled towards him before getting up and answering it "Hello?"

"Hey boys, how's the trip going?" I laughed, if only he knew. Bobby always called to check on us as if we were teenagers, well at least _I _don't act like it. I plopped back down on my bed before answering him

"We're" I looked over at Dean who began going through _my_ bag "getting there" Dean looked up and spotted me looking at him and he kept mouthing 'who's on the phone?'.

"Ha, you boys. You pass Albuquerque?" He always did his checkups and somehow Dean would always end up being yelled at.

"Yeah, we finished that case yesterday. Pie boy and I are now on speaking terms" Dean flipped the bird, and Bobby laughed.

"Your fathers would be proud of you" I nodded and smiled. I always smiled when I thought of my father. Dean's father and my father were best friends; both named John. John Winchester _my dad_, and John Ackles _Dean's dad_. They were best friends, and when my parents passed, I was left in Bobby's care, and he was legally my uncle. Dean came and went and before we knew it he was all grown up; but Bobby_ is_ his godfather.

"I know" I told him, and Dean knew exactly what we were talking about because he came over and whisked the phone away from me. It's not that I get emotional, its just hurts knowing that a fucking demon killed both my parents and Dean's dad, his mom was…we just don't know.

"Yeah…yup…no…you can say _that_ again" Was all heard from Dean's end. I shook my head and lied back on my bed, staring at the boring beige tiles and counting them as I went.

"Yeah, yeah; you told me a million times if I let Sammy get hurt you'd chop off my balls" I looked over at Dean and we both winced, grabbing ourselves. Even in imagination, that hurt. "Yeah" Dean cleared his throat loudly, and I just knew that Bobby was describing in details "I'm gonna head in for the night, goodnight Bobby" He told him, frustrated

"NIGHT!" I yelled over in Dean's direction, I paused waiting for him to yell back

"_NIGHT SAMMY!_" His loud and overpowering voice came through as Dean yanked the phone back from his ear

"GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, rubbing his ear, I laughed and turned over. Dean was quiet for a few minutes, then I heard Bobby.

"_Don't let my nephew get hurt Dean; no matter what_" I listened carefully, not letting either of them know anything of my eavesdropping.

"I don't plan on it" He replied before hanging up. I heard his footsteps coming towards me to check and I quickly closed my eyes.

"Night Sammy" He said, in hushed tone, then I heard something I didn't expect "Night Dad" He whispered. My heart ached at the sadness in his tone, he missed his dad as much as I missed mines. I can remember Dad tucking me in and telling me the .45 was in the drawer and if anything went thumping in my closet, to shoot it.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, in bright contrast with the baby blue sky. Pale, scarce clouds drifted the skyline, enough to make spots of shade here and there. I opened the door to Dean's…<em>baby<em> and stepped out.

"Try not to get arrested this time" I told Dean as we walked up the wide grey pathway

"Oh shut up, that cop deserved it" He retorted, as I brushed a few lint pieces of his suit

"You called his mother and asked how he got so fat, and you called him tubby!" I defended, he scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Should've called you tubby" He mumbled under his breath and knocked on the door, I glared at him

"What did you just-"

"I'm so glad you guys made it" The woman had to be 5'1", short brunette hair, small petite frame clad in a charcoal grey business suit. In other words, she was very, sexy.

"Hi Eliza" Eliza called Bobby, her mother knew our fathers and she knew about all this supernatural shit so we didn't have to make up fake names

"Come in" She smiled at us, and she looked over to me and I smiled back at her "uh….ghost _right_" She said as we stepped over the threshold and into her house. She was very modern, her black leather couch sat up against the left wall, her entertainment center against the right, a small oak coffee table near the couch. Dean and I took a seat on the couch, and she sat in the single leather chair adjacent to us.

"So, tell us about your, uh dead boyfriend" Dean started, she looked up at me and quickly looked down hiding her smile, she was beautiful.

"He constantly peeks at me when I'm in the shower, rearranges my things in the house, he's chased about 2 boyfriends away from me; he died in a construction accident" She said, I nodded sympathetically as Dean looked at the few picture frames that sat on end tables on either side of the couch.

"Construction worker eh?" I asked, she smiled

"No, real estate agent; and I don't know if it's important or not but he stayed up 'til 4 and 5 in the morning a few weeks before the accident" I nodded, questions started forming in my mind, I over analyze a few things.

"What where the jobs of the guys he…chased away?" I asked her, she looked away, thinking

"Real estate, same as Matthew" I looked up to see Dean looking at me, picture in his hand

"What's the name of the agency?" I asked her, she held her finger up and went off, and opened a cabinet to the entertainment system and grabbed something. She exaggerated her hip sways, as if I weren't already looking at her ass. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dean's narrowed gaze at me as I watched her. She rushed back over, and handed me a white card. Grendolds, I nodded, flipping the card between my fingers, noticing the scribbled numbers on the back; I chuckled.

"Well, Eliza we'll be getting back to you in few days" I told her, she smiled at me

"Take all the time you need" She smiled flirtatiously at me, I nodded to her as I followed Dean out the door, winking to her as she closed it, and seeing her blush in response.

"Down boy" Dean said, I scoffed as we got in the car

"I'm guessing that we're off to Grendolds" I said, Dean scoffed before he slid into the car, and I did the same

"No" He said unenthusiastically "We're gonna meet Santa!" He said cheerfully, I scoffed

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean continued driving past long roads and sometimes crowded streets until we reached a house, with a huge lush yard. Kids were running around as Dean parked her, and we got out. It was some sort of real estate party, I guess I've never been to these things ever.

"Let me do the talking" He mumbled as we crossed the street and a man in a navy blue suit approached us.

"Hi! Welcome to Grendolds Real Estate welcoming party, for those interested in buying a house; I'm Dick" And he looks like one too! _Can it Sammy!_ I told myself

"Hi, I'm Seth and this is Justin" Really? I don't look like a Justin!

"Hi, let me just say that we accept homeowners from any race, religion, orientation" He smiled at the both of us "Or sexual preferences"

"But we're not-"

"How bout we go in?" He said and began walking off, Dean looked over at me and smiled. I sighed and reluctantly began following Dean and Dick. The house was a very old Victorian style, and completely empty but a swarm of people were just standing in different rooms looking at the house and discussing with their partners. He led us out to a huge backyard, with a swimming pool; damn I could _really _live here.

"I'll let you talk with Sandy for a few" He said and he pat Dean on the back and we stood waiting for…Sandy?

"Sammy, they think we're gay; just play along" I rolled my eyes, I clearly remember the last time he said that

"Right, last time you suggested that I ended up getting cut by that crazy grandma" He laughed, I glared at him, that was not a good time for either one of us

"Oh, you were serious" I rolled my eyes as a woman stepped in front of us.

"Hi, Sandy Star! You must be Seth" She looked at Dean "and Justin" she looked to me, was it the hair?

"Yeah, we were thinking of buying a house" Dean told her, she smiled

"Well, let's get this on the table. We accept my homeowners from any race, religion, orientation" She smiled at the both of us "or sexual preferences" Dean grabbed my hand and smiled towards her

"Thank you" He said warmly, I looked at Dean how held our conjoined hands up and kissed the back of mines

"He's a little shy about PDA" He said, and she nodded in understanding and he leaned over and I could feel his hot breath hitting my ear. I shivered "I think we're getting somewhere, now laugh like I said something _naughty_" He whispered, I shook my head and smiled "She expects me to fuck you now" My eyes got wide and I…uh hem, um…let's just say blood flooded my face. He leaned away from me and smiled as soon as he saw my face.

"We were kind of wondering if we could speak with Matthew" Dean told her, she put on a nervous smile, I'd be an upface liar if I said his little _moves_ didn't turn me on bit _Quit it Sammy, he's like your brother_

"Matthew had an terrible accident on one of the building sites, he's gone I'm afraid" I heard her, but I was too busy concentrating on Dean's grip, holding my hand.

"Oh god, we were really getting our hopes up with him, a bunch of our friends recommended him" Dean told her

"Gay too?" She asked

"No, Oprah" He kept this dead serious face on and it was hard for me to keep a barely straight face.

"That's wonderful" She said, and nodded

"Do you think that we could see his office. Him and I have a special relationship" She looked at him "Please, he meant a lot to me" Dean was so heartfelt for a moment, I believed him.

"_You know what_?" I snatched away from him "I ALWAYS COME SECOND TO YOU!" Dean looked at me, by then people were beginning to look at our- _my_ raised voice

"Justin, please-" He said in hushed tone

"NO Seth" I replied broken heartedly, I was good at fake crying and Dean didn't have to punch me like when we were younger "No matter what I do, he'll always come first. Seth, you don't even have a _clue_ as to how much it hurts" I told him, I tried to have neutral volume in my voice.

"Justin, I'm sorry! You think I mean to do _that_? That I mean to hurt you ? Justin, I would never! Don't you think it's hurts me, too?" He stepped towards me and tried to grab my hand

"Give me the keys" My vision was a little blurry from the tears and I just pinched my cheekbones with my middle finger and thumb

"Justin, please don't go. We'll go home and we'll talk this out" He pleaded, I just shook my head

"Boys, we'll go somewhere and you can talk in private" Sandy stepped in between the middle of us, I looked at her and shook my head

"No, you don't know how I feel" I looked up at her, teary eyed and for a moment, I saw almost like a reflection of our little act; like she _did_ know "Please, Seth just give me the car keys" He stood and looked at me, his hands on his waist

"You're really going to do this to me?" I said nothing but held my hand out, he yanked the keys from his pocket. I stormed out of the house, and got into the car driving off, back to Eliza's house; I wanted a look at Matthew's private computer. When I got there, I hid her in Eliza's garage and briefly explained how me kind of sort of made her boyfriend…homosexual.

"You did _what?" She asked_

"We made it seem like Dean er, Seth and Matthew were a couple but broke up because he…wasn't gay. We had to in order to get Sandy to take Dean to Matthew's office; you understand right?" I asked her, she nodded. I'm going to need a second look at his personal computer, a laptop. She nodded and walked me up the stairs and down the hall, into his office. I nodded toward her and sat down at his desk. I moved the mouse around only to find that he had a password.

"Shit" I exclaimed and opened his desk drawer, in search of some type of clue. I sat and began observing , his office was very dark, the walls splashed with a dark brown wood like paint, an cherry oak wood stand where he held trophies. A few certificates here and there and college flag. UT. I typed it in, and: error. I saw a few jerseys so naturally, I began typing in team names, numbers, and mascots: Bears, Pirates, 43, 54, and the rest would be just too much.

Minutes turned into hours, which turned into more hours, until I was dozing off in front of the computer.

"I'm back" Dean's head popped in the doorway

"H-ey" I told him, yawning

"Sammy, you know we made a hell of a team back there" I smiled

"Yea"

* * *

><p>Dean kept nudging my shoulder, and I kept shrugging him off. I was tired enough for one day. Nudging became smacking and smacking became a punch.<p>

"OWW!" I exclaimed gripping my left arm from the stinging

"You wouldn't wake up" He said blindly, I'd like to punch him in the arm and he see how it hurts him

"Uh huh" I got out of the car, and stumbled into the room and plopped face down on my bed. Even if my face stung, it felt good to be in a bed. I grabbed a pillow, until Dean started talking.

"Take you suit off, you'll burn up" I didn't say anything and I could feel myself falling deeper in to sleep. He sighed tugged off the suit jacket.

"Aren't your balls suffocating in that damn suit?" He asked, I shifted and laid on his hand.

"Sammy, move! Your on my hand" I chuckled sleepily, until a loud smack reverberated off the wall and my left ass cheek began stinging as I jumped up.

"GODDAMNIT!" I yelled as Dean smirked at me, and I cupped both cheeks.

"Change your clothes" He said, I would've tackled him to the ground, but I just quickly unbuttoned my shirt and chucked off my pants and shoes and got back into bed. I laid, still and undisturbed as I felt the sleep drowning me once again, until I felt Dean settle on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sleepily

"Trying to figure out Matthew's password, Eliza let me take the laptop. Sleep and we'll discuss what we found in the morning" I nodded, and turned over, only to turn over and look at him

"Why…me bed?" It sounded scrambled as I got sleepier.

"You were wheezing in your sleep, it's just your allergies. Now get some sleep smartass" I smiled

"Kiss my ass" I retorted, he snorted

"Bitch" I smiled, nicknames, nicknames, nicknames

"Jerk" I told him, he chuckled and ruffled my hair as I got deeper in my sleep

"Night Sammy"


	2. Just a Fever

**I haven't been able to actually work on any of this until this morning., and damnit it feels good doing so :) Just got another computer (Sweet baby Jesus, thank you!) I kind of neglected this story. Not for long. FINISH ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>The sun just started rising, as I squinted from the harsh sunlight. I looked over at the clock, 5:30, just fucking awesome! We don't start for <em>fucking <em>hours.

"Ah, sleeping beauty, you're awake" Dean came back into the room, dark brown hair thrown askew on his head, laptop tucked under his arm. I snorted, rubbing my eyes as I started for the bathroom.

"What, no comeback?" To be honest, I couldn't even muster up one. My throat was blazing, as I gathered the energy to even respond, deciding to just stick with no comeback "...you _always_ have a comeback" I shrugged my shoulders as he sat on his bed, gazing at me with his emerald eyes.

"Je-" I sharp pain emerged from my throat as I coughed, sending pain rippling through my chest. Dean looked at me, before getting up and plopping down on my bed. He put the back of his hand on my forehead, to which is probably burning up; he removed his hand, and stared at me hard as I looked up at him questioningly. He then proceeded to quickly lick his thumb, and press it to the center of my forehead. I looked up at him disgustedly.

"Did you-" He shushed me, closing his eyes, then opening then, and removing his hand.

"Yeah, your definetely staying here" I narrowed my eyes at him

"That was like licking my face" I whispered hoarsely to him, and he just smiled

"Would you rather me do that then?" He smiled mischieviously at me as he climbed on the bed, tongue fully out and aiming on my face

"I'll cough on you! I ain't afraid to do it!" I whispered to him as he laughed, plopping back down on his butt. I glared at him, and the only thing he did was laugh at me; as if I was like a small puppy, or a small child.

"Aww! Sammy!" He cooed, and reached out to pinch my cheeks when I smacked his hand away. I pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest, and quickly undoing them as I settled myself under the blanket. He climbed over his bed, and grabbed the laptop, and stood next to mines

"Sammy, scoot over" I wiggled over, giving him enough room to settle down "Anyway, I got the computer unlocked; spending approximately the last 5 or 6 hours going through all this junk" He stretched out his long legs and sitting the laptop on his lap; his back settled against the headboard, and my head lying beside his arm.

"Apparently, Matthew's quite the horndog" I looked at the computer screen, and watched as he went through folders, folders and more folders.

"Hm" I said quietly, trying not to talk much, because when I try I end up sounding like a freakin' frog

"Not finished" He said, nudging my head with his arms, sending me a smile; I rolled my eyes to him "He has a bunch of these trickster files, much like Gabriel; like we need anymore of _him_" I nodded "They lead you on and on in circles, and I didn't figure any of this out until about 15 minutes after two" Yikes, and he started working at 11.

"But, I did find this!" He closed the trickster file, and opened one named Eliza. What the folder contains,...how the hell should I know?

"And everything's in some sort of secret language or somethin'" I looked at him confused, until the document popped up. I stared at him, instantly realizing what it was, and wanting to smack him in the head. I opened my mouth to speak, _until_ I remembered that I couldn't talk. Dean laughed, as I flipped him off, and he handed me the notepad and pen off the nightstand. I scribbled down what it was and handed it to him. He squinted at it, lifting one eyebrow.

"Really?" He shrugged his shoulders "Thought it was Spanish" Three years and he retains _nothing_. I began pointing at the screen, writing some words down and translating them. He stood from the bed, and began over to the table where his jacket and keys were. He's leaving.

"Ya know, _Sammy_" He only uses that voice when he wants something "I gotta go do some stuff, so you think that you could stay in the safety of our hotel and translate all this for me?" I glared at him as he threw on one of the biggest smiles. I was _not_ getting stuck in this godforsaken motel room.

"De-_ ack_!" I held my throat, it felt as if someone kicked me. In my throat. With steel toed boots. I rubbed at my throat, trying to ease the pain down a little

"Sam, you're staying. No if, ands, or buts or you and Bobby can battle that one out" I gave him the middle finger and pouted, as Dean slipped his jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on his long arms "I'll get you some medicine for your throat, okay?" I nodded, still pouting that I wasn't allowed to leave the room. Like an 8 year old.

"Does little Sammy need a hug?" I glared at him, until I realized that I was still pouting. I probably had the effect of a chubby five year old "seriously, you want a hug?" I continued glaring, even though I really wouldn't mind getting a hug right now. I shook my head no, and looked down over at the computer screen next to my head; waiting to hear his retreating footsteps, and _nothing_. I took it as a sign that we were done with the conversation, until every few second I heard a thump. I looked up, seeing Dean standing near the edge of the bed, and before I could get a hoarse word out, he jumped on me, pinning me to the bed. He laughed as I gave him what he would call the 'Bitch face'. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ya know, sometimes Sammy" His face hovered closer to mines "you act so..." Dean stopped short, brilliant green eyes gazing at me. Dean, the Dean _I_ grew up with who's face was inches away from mines, and body effectively pinning mines to the mattress.

"What?" I croaked, barely keeping my eyes on his, as my gaze kept slipping down to his lips. He leaned down, to whisper in my ear; with me, hearing every breath that he took.

"So" I could feel the gust of warm air blow against my ear "So...naive" He whisperered, and I couldn't stop the shiver that shot through me, as my thoughts circled around his body so closely pressed against mines. I could feel any words that I had bubble up and dissolve and crumble on my tongue.

"Naive?" I mouthed, taking a second to glance up at the emeralds that I could feel trained on my skin.

"Naive" His breath was even hotter, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering. What I thought, was a shiver, actually was a tremble; and I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself. I could feel him get up, and I pushed myself up with my elbows before watching his back as he straightened out his jacket and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

"I won't take long" He was silent, holding the door ajar, for a few moments, then walking out of it and shutting it closed and I sighed. What the hell was I thinking? That was it, I wasn't thinking. First of things, Dean is straight, as a fucking firepole, fuck, not the best example with guys wrapping their legs around it and sliding down; not the best example. A line, a perfect, straight line, that was Dean; me, well we always knew that I played for the other team. But that? That little move? That little touch? That wasn't normal, no, no it wasn't. Did it mean something? Maybe and maybe not.

* * *

><p>I peered out the window, watching the sad, little storm clouds gather; as the rain began to fall, pitterpatting on the roof of the motel rooms. It's been a while since the 'incident' as I call it, and I've only translated the first seven pages and nothing has been on my mind as much as that little 'incident' has. It was an accident, a true mistake. I <em>seriously<em> couldn't allow myself to believe that though, that it was completely accidental; could I?

"I'm back" I looked to see Dean walking through the door, raindrops sliding off of his leather jacket as he loaded paper bags down onto the table "How much did you do?" I threw the notebook at the end of the bed, as he picked it up and began scamming over it

"A conversation? As in, two people?" I nodded, as a small smile broke out on his face. I wondered if everything he does from now on will have an underlying mean to it or not.

"Woah" He said, looking down at the paper "You read _this_?" I nodded, yes dumbass! I translated it! "Um, wow, not so smart question there Dean" He mumbled to himself, I nodded "Oh, shut up" He chuckled, as I coughed a bit. His eyes caught on mines, and after what happened earlier, I didn't dare look up.

"Medicine, _right_" He muttered, and I could hear the bags ruffling as Dean let out a small 'hah!'. Soon enough, Dean was by my side with two pills and water.

"Thanks" I muttered sorely as I took the pills, and downed the cup of water. Dean went back to the table, and began unloading a few things; it was deep silence with nothing but the ruffling of the bags on the table.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked, randomly. I rubbed at my eyes, snuggling more into the warmth of the blanket

"Who?" I questioned

"The guy that Matthew was talking with" He said, as sat down; flickering through a thick stack of papers

"I-" I stopped, and yawned, and Dean glanced up from the papers "-don't know" I whispered "that's not my question though" I spoke softly, and quietly; feeling a little pressure relieving from my throat.

"What is?" He asked, as I snuggled more into the blanket; closing my eyes.

"What was so important that he-" I began to drift off a little "-that he saved that conver-conver- that conversa-tion" I sighed, getting more relief as I let the sleep take me.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he stayed in the room all day. He actually translated a <em>bunch<em> of this stuff for me" I hear Dean say, as I groggily wiped at my eyes "Yeah, do you think it's his asthma again? He practically lived in the hospital when he was younger" I could hear Bobby reply, but I couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

"Yep, I always have it on me; even if he says he doesn't need it" I could feel Dean's eyes trained on me through the thick, warm blankets "He's starting to wheeze in his sleep too" I remembered last night, when Dean slept in my bed because of it. Do best buddies do that too?

"Bobby, I already did that" He said sarcastically, and then it was like the air grew tense; and I could feel Dean sobering up "Hey Bobby, can I ask you a question?" I think he grunted in response; the usual. Dean began to talk, but then stopped; and completely cut off his forming question.

"That boy ain't come askin' for Sam while we were gone did he?" Stephen, Dean fuckin' hates his guts. Sometimes I think it's kind of entertaining watching them glare at each other with death in their eyes, when they're so much alike.

"Alright Bobby, talk to you later" Dean hung the phone up, and he stayed silent while I debated if I should announce that I'm awake or not.

"Hey Cas" He said loudly, and I decided that I should pretend asleep a few moments longer. A quiet pop in the room, as the angel's voice filled the place.

"Yes Dean?" He asked, and very much like Castiel, he paused, observing him, and the broke the silence "What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Dean chuckled softly before answering

"No, nothin' like that. It's just, uh; I did somethin'" Cas was probably staring him down

"Dean, I cannot help you get out of any _illegal_ stuff, unless you tell me _beforehand_!" Cas mumbled, and the chair slid out, and I assumed that he sat down

"No, no nothin' like that; it involves me and...Sam" He said, and Cas remained quiet, probably egging him on to elaborate. He stood, and I froze; afraid that he'd catch that I wasn't sleeping after all "I almost kissed him today" Cas 'ah'ed, face probably deep in thought

"Why?"

"I dunno" Dean replied, I listened intently, can't say that didn't sting a bit

"Why don't you know? Shouldn't you know? I mean, after all it _was_ your actions" Cas offered, and damnit, I was curious to those answers as well

"I-I know Cas. I'm not sure _why_ I did, I just did" Dean answered, I could tell that Cas was trying to read him like a fuckin' book

"Does it appear to be that you have affections for Samuel? I mean, you kiss those you love right?" Castiel answered, as Dean gave an outcry of "Cas!" The two men where probably sitting, Cas with a look of curiousness, and Dean angry about his outburst.

"Well, yeah you do kiss people you love, but that doesnt mean-" He paused "Just because-" He stopped again, as if trying to arrange his words in his thoughts so that they's sound comprehendable in speech

"I love Sam, I'm like a brother to him; we grew up together" Dean murmured, more to himself than to the angel across from him

"Have you not seen- what did Bobby call them?" Cas paused, recalling his memory "Sappy 'ole love movies where the best friends fall in love, then he proceeded to call him an 'ijit?" Cas said, probably looking puzzled "Whatever that is" Dean's quiet laughter filled the silence, before he responded to Cas.

"Yeah, but it's different. Sammy deserves a nice guy, you know; he'd probably wear alligator" I laughed silently, at Dean, purposefully calling Argyle, alligator "sweaters, and slicked back hair. He'd be smart and shit, ya know, like, like uh, scientist" I laughed to myself as Dean described my 'Dream Man'

"And you do not think of yourself as smart?" Cas asked him "I happen to think that you are very smart, you hunt and keep civilians safe from the supernatural. That takes quite a lot of knowledge" Dean murmured something incomprehensible

"He needs someone smarter than me" Dean told the angel, and Cas sighed.

"And you know this as factual? Sam told you this himself?" Cas asked, sarcastically since Dean sometimes acted as if he knew it all

"No" Dean answered, like a child being reprimanded

"You know Dean" I could hear the chair scoot out, and guessed that Cas was standing up "Just because you are the eldest doesn't mean you know best. It is the eldest that teaches, and the youngest that reprimand" Dean groaned, as Cas let out a little laugh

"What does that even mean?" He asked Cas, as Cas chuckled again, "Somethings are better self taught" Dean sighed

"I always have to decode these little riddles of yours. If I wanted to do that, I'd buy a puzzle book" Dean muttered to Cas as he plopped back down, the chair moving under his weight

"Goodbye Dean" Cas told him

"Yeah, yeah" Dean murmured, as the silence engulfed the both of us; as I felt my eyelids growing heavily. Fuck, I really wanted to-

* * *

><p>"Sam,...Sammy, wake up" When I opened my eyes, I was shivering, then the coldness gradually made itself aware as I wrapped my arms around myself. Dean was lying down next to me, hugging me closer to him. His hand came to feel my forehead, and the heat from his hand felt like an inferno.<p>

"You're freezing" He whispered, as he hugged me closer, with me still tucked under the thick blankets. Dean paused for a moment, letting his eyes linger on me for a few moments "Sam, I'm gonna slide under the covers alright? Maybe my body heat will help some" I nodded, as the cold air gushed around me, soon to be replaced with Dean's hot body.I was tucked into his side, and his arm was around me; he was burning up, while my coldness was subsiding a little.

"Better?" He asked, I just nodded. I felt like shit, as if any given moment, I was going to pass out. My eyelids fluttered, and Dean quickly squeezed me "Sammy, talk to me, tell me a story" He quickly murmured.

"A story?" I quietly whispered "What do I look like? Santa?" He chuckled, chest vibrating with quiet laughter.

"Tell me a story" He repeated "I don't want you to fall asleep right now" His voice sounded different, from the usual Dean. He pulled me closer into his side, as the heat from his body intensed.

"What about?" I asked

"Anything" Dean murmured, as I stayed silent, debating on what in the hell I'm going to tell him "Sammy?" His voice sounded alert

"I'm thinking" I whispered, clearly he was worried out of his fuckin' mind "I remember when Dad first started doing hunts" I told him, as his body heat burned into my side

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and uh the first time he left me alone in a motel, he gave me a revolver and said that if anything came at me to shoot it. I was 5 and a half" I told him, his grip grew slack, then tightened around me

"Really?" Dean asked, and I nodded, he squeezed his arm around me

"Yes" I said, giving him a spoken response "He left me by myself a lot back then. When I was seven, a poltergeist had followed him home and little me" I whispered quietly "no knowledge whatsoever about poltergeist tried to bid it away. It threw everything in the room at me; stitches and a concussion. We lied and said that I'd ran away from home and he finally found me, fighting with some street kids" I retold him

"And the sad thing is, well at least what I think was that they believed us. I think that if something like that happened, I'd probably see right through their bullshit. I wasn't the type to runaway back then, from anything" I told him, I could feel everytime he inhaled, and exhaled,

"And now?" Dean asked, and I stayed quiet for a few moments

"Now, I'm not so sure"


	3. Monsters in My Closet

**Guys, I am so sorry! Don't think I abandoned anything, I just don't have internet right now. But at least it gives me time to write, and completely recontruct my other works of art. I feel like any minute someone's gonna look over my shoulder and exam what I wrote in this library. Well, here's chapter 3! And thank you my pretties for the lovely reviews, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to respond, but I will try my hardest! **

**P.S. Happy first day of school! :)**

* * *

><p>"Sam, Sammy boy, wake up" I yawned, dragging my hand down my face, a little irritated that Dean had just woken me up from probably the most peaceful sleep that I've had in a while.<p>

"Yeah?" As I sat myself up in bed I realized the panic that had set itself over his face. Sweat profusely dripped from his forehead as he raced around, throwing any and everything into the duffelbags "Dean, what's going on?" His eyes searched around, panning back and forth across the room as I began to get up. The room was catatonic, everything was thrown haphazardly around the room, food was on the floor and Dean just looked like a wreck. I'm half surprised managed to shut the door, but I'm more afraid of what the hell made him act this way. This was Dean, the Dean I grew up with and this Dean in front of me, was anything but the Dean I knew.

"We need to go, leave now" He began throwing things near the bag, racing back and forth across the room, as I sat puzzled. He didn't even glance over as he tried to race around.

"Dean! What the hell is going on?" I raised myself up, even though the muscles in my leg were screaming from anytype of movement and limped over to his bed. He threw a heap of clothes from the floor to the bed which landed in my lap. I watched him race back a forth, forcing myself to stand "Dean!" As he raced back, I yanked his hand and he jerked away from me. Widespread fear plastered his face as he pulled me tight against his body.

"Dear God Sam, I'm so sorry" His hands gripped tightly at my shirt, and I knew that whatever happened while he was out must be like the end of the world. This wasn't Dean, the Dean I knew would put on the bravest face and act act like everyone's hero, even if he was scared shitless.

"Dean" He just kept mumbling, and mumbling, "Dean? What did you do?" He froze, he stopped squeezing me, stopped mumbling, like, like as if he was...lifeless.

"Dean?" His body felt like deadweight in my arms "Dean" My legs began to tremble, from holding up Dean's weight and mines before I felt my legs folding to the floor.

"Dean, wake up!" The back of my hand repeatedly slapped his face, half out of fear and the rest of out panic "Dean! Wake UP! Get the fuck up!" He just lied there, not moving, not saying anything; I could hear a car engine swerve into the parking lot and the engine being cut. My whole body stilled as the fear rushed through every nerve in my body.

"Dean! Dean! Please, wake up! Wake up!" He didn't even tell me what the fuck was going on, and he just left me here defenseless, like, like my dad "Dean" It came out watery, pleadingly, the footsteps grew louder, and heavier and closer. Flashbacks of one of the most horrible events played out in my head, and it frightened me; to the point where I wasn't sure if I wanted to live or not to let them get me again.

"Dean! Dean wake up please!" Panic began to set through my bones as the footsteps stopped, he just left me, here, fuck Dean! Just like my fucking Dad "Dean, if you cared at all, you'd wake up, you'd protect me. Dean!" I could hear the footsteps right at the door and I froze. Raw panic rippled through me as I realized I'm truly and utterly fucked. My hands shook as I leaned down to Dean's ear.

"Dean please" I whispered, on the verge of tears, the door knob was being tried, and I could do nothing but sit and tremble with a lifeless Dean "I gon't want to go back, I don't want to. _Please_, Dean wake up! Don't let them take me again!" My face was drenched in tears, I could barely breath and my heart was pounding in my ears so much, I could barely hear myself. As I heard the click of the door, I realized my biggest fears were only outside and the only thing standing between us is a wooden door.I gripped Dean's shirt and slid us up between the beds, out of plain eyesight; and I gripped Dean's shirt and I did the only thing I could do at the moment. Cry. Fucking cry because at the end of the day, no one can save me, from them. It's not like my fucking father tried anyway.

"Dean" Everything went silent outside, my grip just held him even tighter. As I heard the thump my hands went to my ears; they kicked the door open. I could taste the salt from the tears and I slipped under the bed. Please, leave, _please_!

"Samuel" That voice poured more tears from my eyes than anything else, they left me. Here alone, to fend for myself. I could hear the heavy footsteps walk around the bed, and silently I began praying to God "Samuel" Please! Somebody, anybody. Hastily, I started reciting prayers in my head, wishing that I was anywhere but here, anywhere but this motel room.

The footsteps stopped, as the small shadow grew. I could see his hand! His long, sharp nails came under the sheet, as I scooted from it. Closing my eyes in pathetic attempts that he'd go away, and before I knew it, his hand was wrapped around my arm.

"NO! DEAN PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME BACK TO HELL DEAN!" I cried, as I flailed and I tried to shake myself from his grip "DEAN! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DEAN!" I flailed and screamed as another hand grabbed my other arm.

"Sam!"

"DEAN! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Sam"

"I DON'T WANT TO! God, Dean please" My sob filled voice "I don't want to go back to hell"

"Sammy, wake up, Sam!" I opened my eyes to bright greens, filled with as much panic as they were before "God, Sam it was a nightmare" He pulled me into his chest as I gripped his shirt tightly

"Don't let them take me" I cried to him, he just held me close to him

"Nobody's taking you anywhere" He said, "I promise"

* * *

><p>"Bobby, we're coming 're letting this case go" I wiggled in bed, coming to, and realizing who Dean was on the phone with "He had one of the most terrifying nightmares I've ever seen. You have to explain this, because I don't think it's the first time he's had one of these" He's absolutely right, I'd always have them.<p>

"Yeah you do. Bobby, I don't think you fully understand what the fuck just happened!" His voice was so harsh, I've never heard him talk to Bobby like that.

"Dean" He froze, I could hear him hang the phone up, and walk over to the bed.

"How ya feeling?" I looked at him and sighed "Sam, you don't understand" With that one sigh he could tell everything that I was thinking, and almost everything that I was about to say

"You don't understand, Dean you can't just call off some case because I had a nightmare! Everybody has them!" Everybody has nightmares, he's even had a few of them himself

"Not everybody screams they don't wanna go back to hell" Okay, that was a cheapshot. Whatever I said it was out of fear, it was a nightmare, okay? Everybody has them and everybody says things they didn't necessarily mean. Or necessarily, don't want other people to know.

"So what? Your pissed that..?" I asked, I could tell I was crossing the line, but so was he. Not like he cares that he's stepping on any toes anyway.

"I'm pissed that you feel the need to hide things from me! Come on, I used to kill the monsters in your closet but you won't tell me what that was about?" He was definately crossing the line. Okay yes, when he was younger he used to kill every single monster that hid in my closet, but his closet is just as full of skeletons as mine.

"You didn't even let me explain!" I yelled to him, as I shrugged the blanket off and set myself up. This is him, doesn't even give me the time of day to actually explain anything, even though I didn't want to in the first place.

"Okay then, talk" Kill first, ask questions later is his motto.

"I don't want to!" I told him, which only frustrated him more, sitting arguing with him after having that nightmare doesn't make me feel any better.

"Why?"

"It's not something you go around parading!" I shouted at him

"I'm not asking you to! I'm asking you to tell ME!" He stood, and walked over to his bed; and began packing things. He began rushing around, throwing his things in his duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked, on the inside, I was terrified. That he'd willingly leave me here, alone, and that was the last thing I wanted. Not again.

"We're going to Bobby's. If you won't tell me, I'm damn sure he will" To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was furious, and I wasn't telling him; no matter how afraid I was.

"Can you move?" I whipped the covers back, and lifted myself from the bed.

"Perfectly" I spat

* * *

><p>I stared aimlessly, watching the baby blue sky retreat as the car glided along the horizon. I hadn't said much less than a word to Dean, and vice versa, like, I don't mind sharing things with Dean. For fuck's sake, I shared a motel room with him countless months of my lifetime. It's when he just demands that I willingly tell him everything like my life's an open book, thast infuriates me. I glanced over to be met with that hard gaze, blaring from emerald eyes as I whisked my eyes away. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he looked at me, road, and back to me.<p>

"I don't understand" No stuttering, hesitation or even slight faulter of those words as they rained from his lips. As if this was a routine thing.

"Bobby?" I asked. I've never said anything more colder, than I said that five lettered word.

"10 miles" He gritted, knuckles paling ghost white from his vice grip. I could feel his icy gaze burn a hole through my shoulder, as if he was daring himself not to look me in the face.

"Why?" I stayed silent. If Dean was the Dean I've always had, it would be because he couldn't understand something that was so...freakish. Weird. Strange.

"_Sam_!" He spoke so harshly, as I whipped my head around to glare at him. Every ounce of anger and frustration I held against Dean, was reflected right back at me. As if I was looking straight in a mirror with a distorted image, but still with the same eyes. As Bobby's came into my eyesight, I sighed mentally; Bobby was in more ways than one, a lifesaver. Dean hastily slammed the car into park, I was very familiar with him in this stage: Rage and Destroy. He swiftly killed the engine, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"DAMNIT SAM!" He yelled, I got out, slamming the hell out of the door and storming right into Bobby, ignoring the look Rufus gave me for forgetting his greeting.

"HEY!" I stopped, and turned around to face the angry Dean ahead of me. It pissed him off even more that I stormed off "Samuel Winchester, don't you _dare_ turn your back on ME!" By then, I could hear Bobby noisily making his presence known "What in the hell is goin' on in here?"

"I can do whatever the _hell_ I want to, because I'm a grown ass man!" I shouted, advancing closer to Dean as he stared me down "And who the _hell_ do you think you are? My Dad? Lemme tell you something, he died a _long_ time ago making stupid ass mistakes just like yours" As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see Dean's fist coming for me, and I could only reciprocate his dear actions. Dull thuds and whacks resonated off the walls, soon to be joined by shuffling and yelling.

"HEY!" I could feel my body being yanked as I spit out a mouthful of blood on the hardwood floors. My adrenaline was pumping, wildly; Dean's chest rose and fell heavily as he stared at me, few drops of blood dripping down the side of his face.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU _EVER_ HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"I WOULDN'T SAY IT IF IT WASN'T TRUE!" Dean charged for me again as Bobby, who's tight grip was was forcing my arms back as he hooked them underneath my arms.

"BOYS!" Dean gave a snarky smile as he sighed

"Oh, what is it Sam?" He stepped closer to me as Bobby stepped back, no matter how much I struggled against his grip "What is it? Mad that you'd get replaced by Standford friends huh?" He was breathing heavy, still, as he took his sleeve and wiped away blood that dribbled on his lips.

"Fuck your Standford friends!" I spewed, as he shook his head, nodding, breathing out a shaky laugh

"You don't like the fact that I tried a normal life huh?" I bucked wildly trying to get out of Bobby's arms as he only tightened them

"Fuck you and your normal life Dean. In fact, why don't you head on back, I'm sure Lucy won't mind" I grimaced at him as he stood confused for a moment.

"Lucy?" He stared at me "What in the hell does Lucifer have to do with any of this?" I laughed.

"And you said he'd get it" I told Bobby

"GET WHAT?"

"GET THE FUCKING FACT THAT...the one time I really needed you, more than anytime in my life" I felt Bobby's arms loosen, and his grip slack "you weren't there. Dean, the monster that you shot everynight in my closet, finally came back and got it's revenge" Bobby's hand firmly squeezed my shoulder, making me look back at him.

"Sam, I think it's time you tell him" I stared long and hard at Bobby, before dropping myself in the chair.

"Let me get something for...yeah"

I sat, holding an icepack to my swollen lip, as Dean held one up to his eyebrow. Bobby sat on the arm of the chair, as I sighed, leaning back, forcing my headache to fade away, for just a few minutes. I unbuttoned my shirt with one hand, the other holding the icepack to my other.

"You ever wonder what happened those few months you left to get a normal life?" I asked, as I began shrugging off my shirt, I switched hands, glancing up at Dean's confused gaze on me. I winced, as Bobby came and tugged the bottom of the sleeve. I nodded my thanks.

"Yeah," Mentally, I had to prepare myself for this. I spent months, in this dark box of depression; and the only person there for me was

"Bobby" He grunted, as I lifted the bottom of my shirt, and began pulling it off. I froze when I heard him gasp, I didn't know what to think.

"Sam, come on" Bobby was next to me, helping my lift the shirt without aggravating my injured arm. I looked down at my own injured body and I tried not to let the worst of my memories get the better of me.

"What...happened to you?" He slowly rose from the couch, his eyes intent on all the scars that littered my torso. The pain was the worst, days, weeks, even months after the actual torture stopped, the pain was still there, it was always there.

"I guess it's story time" Dean sat at the opposite end of the couch as I began "Dean, I was all for you being normal. Really, I swear. Let's just say, I got into some deep shit alright; and had to have a little sit down with Lucy" Bobby told me that everytime I would mention him, my whole body would go pale, and I'd stiffen.

"I have a brand on my back, wasn't even the worst of it. Everything those little bastards could find, they used it on me, fucking horrible" I stopped, Dean was just staring at me, his face was blank, stark white, but blank.

"Bobby always told me that I should tell you this, but it was something that I'd rather keep in the dark. Dean" I took a deep breath, trying to stop it from hitching in my breath "Hell isn't a place you wanna go. 'Specially if you're me, but they had a special job for me: carry the little bastard spawn of Satan"

"Sam...no"

"I never did get pregnant, but God he tried. Countless times" I rubbed my hand with my face, it was this part, always this part that made me feel so mentally unstable "By" I sniffled, rubbing both my eyes as if the extra moisture there weren't tears "By the time I came back, I was" I looked to Bobby, as he silently told me to continue "I was 73 pounds" Dean shot up and gathered me in his arms

"Dean, I don't ever want to go through that again! I don't ever want to go back to hell and I" I clutched his shirt as they stared flowing freely "I...for a long time, blamed you Dean, and God, I'm so sorry"

"Shh, Sammy, I'm so sorry, I was an idiot to leave" He murmured, "A fucking idiot"

"Whenever he...came..." I began, Dean was sitting in the chair in the corner of the extra bedroom, trying to pay attention to the black and white film on the screen

"Sam..." I paused, glancing up, watching as people ran in fear out of the movie theater, as a big, black blob emerged from the doors. I would be the people, and...Lucy... would be the blob. Except the blob isn't trying to impregnate people.

"I could feel it, it was like fire, just burning, scolding my insides-"

"SAM" I glanced at the floor, suddenly finding a weird interest in my bitten nails

"I remember once, he got mad...oh he was so pissed because I wouldn't get it up-"

"STOP! STOP!" I couldn't help myself from flinching away slightly, as his body jumped in fury. My eyes watched him, as if he was like my prey whle he paced, ack and forth at the bottom of the bed.

"I still have the claw marks on me" I stared down at the floor, Lucy didn't like it when I looked directly at him "Sometimes" I hesitated "When I have nightmares, I can feel him" I sniffled, watching Dean's heavy boots walk across the floor and back. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Swish. Thump. Thump. Thum_- I was in a way, scared to look up. Afraid to see what he was doing. Silence slammed through my ears, and somewhere in my mind, I thought it was a sign to continue.

"Feel him scratching me, poking me, taunting me. And then, other times, I'm not so lucky" The bed dipped a few feet away from me. Nervously, I was ringing my hands, silently counting on my fingers.

"Why didn't you come get me Sammy? I would've left, I would've-GOD! I would've came home!" I just nodded, finding a spot in the carpet to cure my peak in interests. That the thing though. He would tease me. Tell me that everything I vie for, for attention and affection was doing the same as him. Not ever giving a fuck. Not caring. Not worthy. I guess you could say, those months with him, and old habits die hard. Really hard.


End file.
